


A Particular Night

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Magic, i guess, idk if this is crack or not, the first thing I post here and it doesn't even make sense, there is nothing I can tag this that makes sense, there isn't really magic in the story but there is in the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The story of a particular night that isn't actually particular at all.Or, it is particular just not for these guys.





	A Particular Night

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s one of those nights where I’m going crazy so let’s try to write a fall out boy fic yay
> 
> That's actually what it says at the top of my document. It's the first thing I wrote. I had zero planning for this. I just went for it and got something and now you can have it

Once upon a time there was a band. They were called Fall Out Boy. They had a singer and guitarist and a bassist and a drummer. You would think they were a normal band, they’re so far pretty standard right? Wrong. The band members were all pretty normal people, all things considered, they just had a knack for getting into… unusual situations. Well, not the drummer, but that’s not important right now.

On this particular occasion - and it should be noted that it is only particular because it is the one we are talking about, it is not special in any way except that it would not happen to any other group of people - but on this occasion, it is raining. It is raining, and it is night. These details are not important except to set the mood, but the mood is important.

The band is at Patrick’s house. I do not know why they are all at Patrick’s house, presumably they’re just hanging out, though god knows they must already see enough of each other, but they’re all at Patrick’s house. Patrick’s the singer. You probably already know this, but I should clarify anyway.

The room they’re in is small. Not small enough to be cramped, but small enough so that with a couch, a table, and four adult men there’s not much extra space. There’s other stuff in the room of course, but it doesn’t matter.

There are three windows in the room, and a fan has been thrown into one of them, as it is summertime. Not literally thrown, but placed in a careless manner. You’re supposed to adjust the fan to width of the window, and then close the window to hold it in place. Neither of these things have been done, hence the verb “thrown.” Nonetheless, the fan is turned on to a low setting and moving air around the room, which is all it needs to do. It’s not a particularly hot day, or night rather, but it gets stuffy.

Now, it is raining. I said this. Generally you turn window fans off and close the windows when it rains, but Joe - the guitarist, but you knew that - wanted to leave the fan in. The breeze from it was nice, he said, and the rain wasn’t coming, not yet anyways. So they left it on. The soft hush of the rain mingling with the whir of the fan and makes for a nice calming background noise too.

So the rain, combined with the fan, sets the mood to a calm night in. You thought a rainy night would be dramatic didn’t you. Well, there’s still time for you to be right. The band is playing a board game, which is not calm at all. People often forget how vicious tabletop gaming can be.

They’re playing coup, which I suppose is more of a card game than a board game, but if I said card game you would assume a game played with a deck of 52 cards, 4 suits of 13 cards each, which it is not. It’s a good game, you should get it, it involves killing your friends. Well, according to the rulebook you aren’t actually killing your oppenents’ cards - which are characters by the way, everyone gets two - but that’s what you’re doing anyway.

But a game where you kill your friends. Who thought that was a good idea with this group? Or, well, mostly just Pete. See Pete, the bassist, well, Pete’s kind of insane. It is not a very idea to do anything that pits people against each other with Pete around, but this had not been considered. And the light calming rain? Well, it’s just begging for something to go against it. Ten bucks Pete is that something.

With the game sparking short-lived alliances and eternal grudges, you can see the adrenaline-induced gleam in Pete’s eye. From there, it only gets worse. Pete starts being careless in his plays. This starts getting him killed off faster each round. This leaves him with more time to watch the other three play. This leads to him being bored, but still having a lot of excess energy. It is the combination of these two things that is the problem.

Pete needs something to do for the next couple minutes while the game finishes up. So where does he turn? Ah yes, the window with the fan and the rain. Because the window isn’t actually closed all the way around the fan, you can still sorta see out of it. Pete still has to kneel on the couch to see out of it, because the couch is pressed in front of the window, but hey, it works, he can see the outside world. Well, not really, it’s night, and raining, so not even the moon is out to cast much light into the night.

Pete is about to abandon the outside world as it is not much more interesting than inside Patrick’s house, if at all, when something moves, and, unsurprisingly, catches his eye. That is how the human eye works. He stares at it, but it’s dark, and it doesn’t move again, so he can’t quite make it out. So, Pete does the logical thing and gets up to go outside and check it out. It’s not raining that hard.

Andy notices Pete heading out the door. Andy is, of course, the drummer. The sane one. So it’s for the best that he’s the one going after Pete to make sure he doesn’t die or get cursed rather than Joe or Patrick, though, to be fair, they’re both now curious as well and are following Andy. But at least they have Andy, who’s used to getting them out of weird crap. That’s why they keep him.

So now everyone’s outside, in the rain, and no one brought an umbrella. Or a jacket with a hood. Or rain protection in general. But Pete, who got outside unrealistically fast and way ahead of everyone else, has befriended a swamp…. monster…. thing…. 

Andy looks at the thing. Then goes back inside without a word. Pete, Patrick, and Joe will figure this out and come get him when they need him, which they always do.

Outside, the swamp creature gurgles.

Inside, Andy gets a gets a glass from Patrick’s cabinet.

Outside, Joe and Patrick continue to stare.

Inside, Andy fills the glass with water from the tap.

Outside, Pete introduces the creature as his new friend and that its name will be Slimey.

Inside, Andy drinks water and wonders how his life got to this point.

Outside, Joe and Patrick continue to stare, and rightly so, there is a swamp monster in front of them, but it seems to friendly enough, and really, they should be used to this by now.

Pete gives Slimey a hug. Slimey gurgles again. Then explodes. And Pete passes out, because his new friend the swamp thing just exploded while he was hugging it. Let this be your lesson: Don’t hug slime-based swamp creatures; they can be fragile.

The first one to move again is still Pete. Joe and Patrick are still in shock or something. I honestly don’t know what their deal is. Why is this so surprising to them? Why aren’t they moving in their surprise? How are they both reacting exactly the same way?

Pete sits up, having fallen to the ground when he passed out, and opens his eyes. His eyes are not right. They are glowing, and they are green, probably the same green that the swamp thing was, but it was hard to judge its color in the dark night, and the glowing green of Pete’s eyes is uncomparable. That sounds like a compliment, but seriously, it’s creepy.

At this point, Patrick and Joe move (finally). Patrick just starts, as if he’s been daydreaming this whole time and only just came back to the real world, but Joe grabs his hand and begins to pull him away from Swamp-Pete, as his legs still don’t seem to be working.

Swamp-Pete, as he will be referred to until he ceases to have creepy glowing green eyes, has started to ooze slime from his skin, the same slime that probably made up the original swamp thing that had mysteriously disappeared when it exploded. I would like to take this time to amend my previous statements about swamp creatures: Do not hug them. They are not friendly. Or maybe they are but still unknowingly do harm to people. That part remains unclear.

Patrick starts to move just as Swamp-Pete reaches a hand out toward him. Patrick is too slow. Swamp-Pete’s hand closes around Patrick’s wrist, oozing slime. The slime is absorbed into Patrick’s skin and spreads underneath it, turning his skin the same uncomfortable green as Pete’s eyes, but a little muted and thankfully not glowing.

The last part of Patrick’s skin to turn green is his hand. Not the one attached the wrist being grasped by Swamp-Pete, but the one being held by Joe. Joe had been trying to move away from Swamp-Pete, and had been facing away from Patrick’s transformation into swamp creature number two. Or number three? Cause there are only two now, but there was the original one too. Whatever. While Patrick’s eyes are not glowing as Pete’s are, he is also now a swamp thing.

Joe looks back at Partick, no doubt wondering why he started to move then stopped, and looks straight into Swamp-Patrick’s, as that is who Patrick is now, dull green eyes, which are almost worse than Swamp-Pete’s. Swamp-Patrick’s skin begins to ooze as Swamp-Pete’s had, as Swamp-Pete’s still is, Joe tries in vain to wrench his hand from Swamp-Patrick’s. The swamp… virus? Parasite? Is it even a contagion? The swamp takes over Joe just as it had Patrick.

At this point the three swamp people go back into Patrick’s house, probably to find Andy, but I don’t know how swamp creatures think, if they do at all.

Andy takes one look at the swamp people staggering zombie-like into the house and pushes them all into the bathroom with the end of a broom and shuts the door. He puts the broom across the door and behind doorknob to prevent the door from being opened and considers himself lucky that Patrick actually has a house where this is possible to do.

Remember when I said that these guys were all pretty normal and just got into weird situations, but not the drummer? Yeah. I meant that the drummer was not normal, not that he didn’t get into these situations. Because being a witch is not considered normal. Being a witch is, however, a very useful thing to be when your friends have accidentally turned themselves into swamp monsters.

He has to make a few calls, but he is able to learn that the original swamp monster is possessing Pete and controlling Patrick and Joe through more of a hive-mind like control. So the original hadn’t died. Or exploded. Or was friendly. So uh, swamp things: DO NOT approach. They are NOT friendly and WILL take over your body.

Andy is also able to learn how to actually kill the swamp creature. Or, how a swamp creature dies. It’s rather boring actually. Apparently they can’t survive without water, which makes sense really, so all he has to do is leave his Swamp-friends in the bathroom without water for approximately five hours, six to safe. He didn’t even have to use any witch powers, just witch contacts who know about swamp things. All he does have to do himself is turn Patrick’s water off so the swamp thing can’t take a shower. He did trap them in a bathroom after all.

Turning off the water is not hard at all once Andy finds the shut off valve, which also wasn’t that hard. The hard part would keeping Pete inside and away from swamp creatures in the first place, but that’s never going to happen. As I said, weird things happen to these guys.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure there are plot hole and inconsistencies but I think I wrote it in a way where your won't really notice them!
> 
> Comments/Feedback would be great I have no idea what doing can you tell?


End file.
